portideasfandomcom-20200216-history
.hack//G.U. Last Recode (Port)
.hack//G.U. -Last Recode- '''is a ported version from the PS4 game which now available for PS5, Xbox Series X, and Switch. It featured graphical improvement, including higher-resolution background and detailed graphics, while adding all-new elements exclusively for the next-generation platform, also featuring brand-new episodes of '''Online Jack. Features PlayStation 5 and Xbox Series X features * 4K resolution and 8K resolution with fully PSVR compatibility. * Fully 60-120 framerate per second for PS5 and Xbox Series X. * Visual movie improvements and higher clean resolution animation. * Graphical engine improvements with environments field areas and a detail animation environment is also been improved. * Improvement sound audio with 3D Audio implementation. * Modern-controller platform support. Nintendo Switch features * Full-HD resolution for TV mode and 720p for handled mode. * 60 framerates per second. * Touchscreen interface support. * Different display UI for Nintendo Switch. * Switch controllable support. * Graphical Switch version improvement. 'New Elements' Rebirth, Reminisce, and Redemption * New email dialogues mentioning events of .hack//ROOTS, including mentioning the characters from Roots including Phyllo. * Several stories have been extended from the original, including Yata interaction with CC Corps staff which teasing the third season of .hack//. ** Including fixing cutscene about Yata's involvement seven years ago, which picturing his previous PC as Wiseman. * New monsters and enemies added. * A new type of PCs in The World R:2. * A few new quests receive from Quest Shop which allows you to fight new bosses. * New rumors connected to the characters from LINK, most notable that Miku the Liar was mentioned in forums about PK. * Several new dialogues and E-Mails which delving deeper toward story progression. * New Secret Boss The Ultimate Dopelgangger exclusive on Vol.3 -Redemption- * Brand-new equipment and accessories added to the game. * New Bike design added to the game. * '-Returner-' story has been added to the volume 3 story which served as a new epilogue to redemption story, and there are a lot of changes from OVA episode, but also been expanded its story with roots Reconnection * Forums, BBS, News, and Apkallu can now be open, and players will able to shed information that related to what happens between Vol.3 and Vol.4, including Ovan’s condition in Reconnection. ** Post-Game Content will feature brand-new information regarding The next project version of The World, including Durga, Daniel Huntsman, and The Legion Unity were mentioned on the news teasing on .hack//RIVES. * Emails are also can be open, featuring all mails which were previously sent that set between Vol.3 and Vol.4 including information that happens to them a Post-Returner story, it includes Sakisaka and Tabby’s mail. * New Game+ will be added and will carry over your current items and equipment, but still can converting your save clear data from Vol.3 Redemption. There are new features and add as you restart with NG+ such as: ** Over 10 additional story cutscene, most of them notably featuring the opening cutscene which adapted from Audio Drama .hack//G.U. -Innocent Calls-''' where AIDA’s server meeting take a place. *** Also, new story cutscene featuring Pi conversing with Durga in the real-life as Saeki, teasing about Schicksal. ** Brand-new cutscene featuring preview story of .hack//RIVES as how Vol.4 Reconnection will lead-up its story to RIVES, which tagline word '''“to be continued on RIVES”. ** Brand-new secret ending showing Durga conversationed with several higher-ups in secret who discussed the upcoming project of The World R:3, as well a new story teasing on RIVES story. ** Additional secret dungeon added to the game, including a new secret boss. An all-new episode of Online Jack Completely new story and continuation from the last episode in G.U. Vol.3 Redemption, focusing on Salvador Aihara who is now doing on Top-Secret mission to Investigate the conspiracies behind CC Corp including their dark secret project that society never even aware for. While he also has his past coming back to him as to how he used to hate CC Corp when he was a childhood, the new episode setting in 2020 which is two years after Vol.4 Reconnection. There are key tidbits regarding its new episodes: * All-new episodes will have 5 episodes in 30 minutes and each of that episode can be unlocked after you receiving achievement and completing objectives from first to the fourth volume. * Brand-new characters will appear in a new episode of Online Jack. * The story will introduce lore elements from the third season of .hack which featuring about Akashic Line, Legion Unity, The World R:3, Real Digitalization, Schicksal PC and few more that will teasing something forward on Chrono Link. * The players of Schicksal members like Ryuji, Lilie, and other members will appear in this episode as a cameo. * Jyotaro Amagi will be mentioned in this story. * Salvador’s origin will be revealed with few secrets of his will be fleshed out. * It also introduces the hacker, dark side of society, social problems, conspiracy, and corruption. * At the end of the final episodes will introducing ENTIES character that will lead up to .hack//RIVES. * The post-credit of the final episode will tease the Extermination Admin Code 007 which lead-up to .hack//RIVES. Category:Games Category:Video Games